Hallween with the Cullen's
by Lilah Blackthorn
Summary: What will happen when Bella's is alone on Halloween, when the Cullen's show up at her door, in costumes? Yes, costumes!


**Bella's POV [one shot]**

**This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction, hope you like and don't forget to comment, Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody! [wish I did tho]**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

There I was at home by myself on Halloween. The Cullen's went on a hunting trip because they don't like this particular holiday.

"Gahh, his sucks." I said as the door bell rang, again.

I went to open the door and when I got it open I heard three little "Trick-or-Treats." ring in unison.

Charlie had to work again, I wanted Edward to be here but he needed to hunt. I didn't like to make him wait until his eyes were black, I felt selfish. Before I even made it back to the kitchen table to sulk in private the door bell rang again. 

"I want to break that thing." I grumbled to myself as I went to the door and of course being me I tripped over my own feet and the candy bowl went flying all over the floor.

"Ugh, just one second." I yelled at the door as I picked myself off of the floor, I went to the door and opened it and heard those three words I have been growing to hate.

"Trick-or-Treat." I grabbed a handful of candy off of the floor and threw it in their back.

"Have a nice night." I grumbled as they walked off.

I slammed the front door stomping over to the candy bowl and bent down to pick the candy off of the floor. Before I got all the candy off of the floor the door bell rang yet again.

"I now officially hate Halloween." I muttered under my breath as I went to open the door again.

This time I heard a familiar laugh from the other side of the door. I stumbled over my own feet as I ran to open the door. But when I did I couldn't help myself to freeze and just stare in shock.

There was Edward, just as I expected, but not wearing what I expected. He was dressed in a black cape with a high red collar, he had his hair slicked back. He had his face painted white, not like he needed it, and with plastic fangs in, just standing there. I almost wanted to slap him but before I could say anything Jasper came skipping up behind him, with his hands swaying beside him singing 'Lalalala de.' He was dressed in a full Pippy Long stocking costume complete with the red pigtails and bows. I mouth fell open and I took a step out side.

"What the he-" I stopped dead because here came Emmett as a cross dresser, he was obviously Pamela Anderson complete with blonde wig , huge boobs, and high heels. He was walking towards me with what I could only say was supposed to be a sexy girl walk, in a red skimpy short dress. 

He flipped his hair "Hey girl friend." he said to me as he stood on one side of Edward with Jasper on the other side. 

They all three pulled out pillow cases and held them out to me and said in unison "Trick-or-Treat."

That did it I bust out laughing so hard I started to cry, "What…..the….heck….are….you….guys….doing???" I was able to get out between gasps of air.

I leaned against the door jam for support as I couldn't stop laughing, I tried to calm myself, "I thought you guys were going hunting." I said as I held my stomach, still laughing.

"We did but we got bored, I talked them into dressing up. It was easier than you would have thought." Emmett said, glancing over at Jasper. "Do you like my costume? I borrowed one of Rosie's dresses I hope she wont mind it." he said as he twirled in circles.

I started to laugh even harder I was almost hyperventilating, then I heard Edward say. "Jazz could you help out a little? I just wanted to cheer her up, I didn't think she would stop breathing on me."

I looked up at Edward he had a smile on his face, then I felt Jazz's hand on my shoulder and I suddenly started to feel calmer. "There." Jazz said as he walked back to stand next to Edward.

I stood up straight. "So where is Alice, Rosie, Carlisle and Esme?" I was curious.

"Well Carlisle and Esme are at home doing only god knows what." Jasper said with a smirk. "And Alice and Rosalie are here." he said as he look toward the tree line. 

I looked to where his eyes were and sure enough Alice and Rosalie were coming out of the trees. I couldn't quite seem them but when they were close enough I saw them.

Alice was dressed up as fairy princess and Rosalie was the devil. That did it again I bust out laughing even harder than before.

Then I heard Emmett and Jasper say at the same time "Those aren't the costumes we agreed on." they sighed. 

"That's not fair." Emmett groaned.

I didn't even want to know what they were supposed to be, I fell to the floor laughing hysterically.

I heard Alice say, "Geez guys she is turning blue." she giggled.

"You did it." Jasper said as he tired to calm me.

"I will never forget this Halloween ever!!" I got out between bursts of laughter.


End file.
